The Rouge Agent
by QuillGrim
Summary: Nick and Judy are partners in the police force catching crooks day in day out. All is good until ZBI contacts the ZPD about a dangerous case. Nick and Judy are up to the task, but they need help from someone else, a rogue agent with abilities unheard of and unlike anything else. Once they find him, they can uncover a secret organization, bent on destroying predators lives(GORE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story of mine and I hope you enjoy it, any criticism on where I can approve is greatly appreciated. **

Rain thundered down, covering the city in its dark veil, seeming to reflect the darkness happening in the city. The clouds being lit up by the moon

As the rain trickled down his hat, he stood there, under the unsuccessful protection of the alleyway. Water gathered at the end of the brim, holding on until it collapsed onto the floor

_Drip Drip Drip_

He stood there waiting, like a viper ready to catch its prey. Across the alleyway stood a tall building, it's lights off and there were no signs of life. He knew better though. In the building stood his prey, he could smell the tobacco drifting from the building

'_Dried fruit, Maple.'_

It was him.

Propelling himself from the wall he walking towards the building, propping his coats collar up straight, keeping the cold winds out. When he was near the building he dropped down into a crouch, continuing his momentum into a crouched sprint, his grey tail getting soaked in the process.

He lightly pressed himself against the cold concrete of the building, crouching just below a window.

'_One advantage-' _He thought to himself '_-of being short is no one can see you' _

Carefully and slowly he rose from his crouch, making sure his eyes were level with the bottom of the dirty window.

Nothing.

Making sure to be quite he lifted open the window, this was the only one without a lock and slipped into the dark abyss.

**8 hours later**

"ATTEN-HUT!" The hippo officer shouted sharply. Almost instantly all officers in the room stood to attention.

"HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO."

Officers banged their fists in sync and wolves howled as the menacing figure of Police Chief Bogo entered the debrief

"Alright.. ALRIGHT! Everybody sit." The deep voice grumbled as Bogo made his way to the podium. Instantly it all went quiet except for everyone sliding their chairs into place.

"Looking good chief!" I lone voice shouted, causing some officers to chuckle, a bunny elbowing the speaker and Bogo grumbling in what seemed to be an annoyance.

"Thank you, Officer Wilde, for your input-" He muttered "- Now I have a few items on the docket today. First off-"

This went on with Bogo addressing each officer a task to complete.

"- Officer Higgen and Officer Ember, you will be patrolling Happy Town today."

As the called officers left buffalo looked at the two smallest animals that have caused him so many sleepless nights.

"Officers Wilde and Hopps, I need you to patrol Savanna Central and find Weaselton, he's up to no good again and we need him back in here. Is that understood?"

The Fox and Bunny both looked at each other, nodded and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Wilde."

Nick tensed for a second, turned around and gave him the slyest smile he could.

"Yes, Chief?" He asks, his voice smooth, almost trying to convince Bogo.

"Just so you both don't waste time gibbering at the front desk, you are driving today," Bogo said, almost cracking a grin when Wilde pumped his fist in the air and Hopps looked outright defeated. Keyword they almost.

4 hours later Nick was running, panting heavily. They had found Weaselton, but as soon as the damned Weasel saw the blue uniforms he'd booked it. Now Nick was trying to catch him. The ground still wet from last nights storm making Nick trip and stumble. He caught a flash of the mattered tail turning a corner. When Nick turned into the alleyway he kept on running until he was in front of a large building. Looking left and right he couldn't catch a sign of Weselton anywhere. Grumbling he almost turned around but noticed one of the windows of the abandoned building was open. Smiling to himself he unclipped his tranquillizer and entered the dark building. As his feet touched the ground a spike of cold ran up his spine. Nick looked down to see water puddled at the entrance of the window, and water trailing off towards a door on the far side of the room he was in. Nick slowly advanced on the door, tranquillizer held at chest height, a faint smell plagued the air, taking a sniff he could make out fruit and maple?. He was about to enter what looked like a dark hallway, with water going right until his radio buzzed.

"Nick you there?" The static voice of Judy called over the radio.

Nick unclipped his radio, held down the button and responded.

"Come back to the cruiser Nick, Bogo wants us back at the precinct," Judy explained.

The fox was a bit confused. The only time the Chief called was if something urgent was happening, and that was a very rare case after the Nighthowler incident.  
"But I think I'm onto Weaselton Carrots I jus ne-" Nick tried to explain until Judy interrupted him

"Nick we really have to go back." She said apologetically

Nick sighed heavily and confirmed he was on his way back to the cruiser. He splashed on the cold water as he hopped out of the window and closed it behind him. Grumbling all the way.

**8 hours earlier**

Once in the dark room he stood up, shook some water off him as quietly as possible, then slowly made his way to a door on the far side of the room. Once at the door, he quickly surveyed left and right.

Nothing.

The smell of dried fruit and maple stronger now, he could now hear noises coming from below, hard to make out but laughter and screaming could be heard. He quickly manoeuvred around the building, finding a staircase that went down, a soft light emitting from down the stairs. Quietly he stalked down the stairs, the noises becoming louder and more intelligible.

A woman screaming in pain jolted through him, followed by laughter and under that crying and whimpering. Blood boiling he nearly ran into the unknown guns blazing. But he wasn't an ex-agent for nothing. Calming himself he peaked were the wall on the right stopped and the room could be seen.

One sentry stood there, a pig wearing a leather jacket, white singlet and had an AK on him. Well he said stood but the big was more leaning on a wall asleep. Slowly and carefully he sneaked down the stairs until his feet touched the cold concrete floor. With slow speed he slipped a knife out of its sheath, a soft hiss coming from it. As he got closer to the pig, he couldn't help wrinkling his nose in disgust. The sentry in front of him smelt of such strong body odour it could make a tiger pass out. And not to mention the food and unknown stains on his jacket, singlet and skin. When he was a couple of meters away the pig snorted itself awake, spotting the dark figure in front of it. Before the pig could squeal in shock and distress, a flash of silver was caught and red hot pain went through the pig's body, blood spurting from its fat throat. When the pig collapsed on the floor, blood still sputtering from it's through, he jabbed the knife in its head. Making the once jolting pig become tense, then relax. Resheathing the knife he placed his paw on the pig. Closing his eyes he felt a sudden unpleasant jolt in him. When he stood up he looked in a nearby dirty mirror, to see not him but the pig looking at him. The pig was more hideous than he thought. Another scream interrupted him as he picked up the rifle and made his way to the next room, the smell of dried fruit and maple stronger than ever.

He wished he hadn't

The sight before his was not one you always wanted to see. A group of other pigs in similar outfits were crowded around something in the middle of the room, laughing and cheering.

In the middle of the room was a tigress, hands tied above here and attached to chains that hung from the ceiling. She hung there, head down sobbing while blood oozed from multiple wounds. Next to here stood pig, uglier than the rest, holding a whip that had a sharp end and a knife, blood was dripping from both of those weapons.

As soon as he had entered the room all attention set on him. Especially a fatter uglier pig than all the rest, he wasn't wearing a leather jacket or singlet, he was wearing an expensive looking suit with a gold tie, a fedora on his head that had a white feather blotted with blood sputtering from the hat, and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Not knowing what to say he just improvised

"Uhh, my shift is over." He said, in a voice that wasn't his.

Silence.

Until a pig walked from out the circle of pigs, the one with the whip and knife. He looked down at a watch that didn't fit him and snorted.

"So it is, Johnny, take Mikes place will ya?" The pig snorted. Johnny huffed in annoyance and went out of the room.

"So Mike… You haven't been here for most of this party and I think you've worked hard enough. Come here." The pig basically shouted those last words. I trotted to him, which the pig then slapped it's its arm around him. I'll let you do the special honour of doing the finale, how does that sound?"

He didn't know how to respond. The smell of blood almost making him throw up.

"Sure am!" He responding, trying to sound convincing. Seemed to of worked as finally he was in the centre of the circle, the poor tigress hanging there, still sobbing.

"I want you to kill her." The pig said suddenly. He tried to not look surprised and instead nodded. He lifted the AK and pointed it at the tigress' head.

She weakly lifted her head, fear entering her eyes

"P-please d-don't." She said weakly, her eyes trying to plead.

The pigs around him were screaming, cheering for him to pull the trigger. He pulled the trigger, but not pointing at the tigress, instead of at the pig who escorting him into the inner circle. The pig dropped instantly, it's brains shooting out of its head and onto a couple of other pigs.

Silence.

Then he opened fire at the rest, all before they could react and start shooting, squealing filling the room as more and more fat bodies hit the floor in satisfying splats. The AK ran out of ammo so he threw the gun at a pig, making it tumble from almost grabbing a Mac 10. He then crouched down and quickly snapped the neck, a squeal followed by a snap of bone. He then felt the jolt again and felt himself shrink. He was back as himself again. Pulling out his pistol he quickly made do with more pigs, more and more hitting the ground. Some were able to fire shots at him, not before they also fell. Soon all the pigs were dead, except one. The one in the suit tried reaching for an old looking pistol on a table, but a spike of pain shot through the pig's hand, it looked down to see a knife embedding itself into its fat hand and stuck into the table. The pig squealed in pain.  
"H-how'd you d-do that? Who are you?" The pig demanded, writhing in pain, still trying to keep a strong facade.

"You, Piggelston Augustus are responsible for the murder of 23 female animals, drug trafficking, sex trafficking, part of the Savage Plan and rape of 10 females including my client's daughter, how do you plead?" He spoke, softly but with so much force is made the pig almost whimper.

"Q-quilty! Please just don't kill me! Take me to court please just don't hurt me!" At this point, the pig was screaming, trying to bargain.

"I'm afraid it's a little bit too late for that." He replied

And with that, he blasted a shot into the pigs head, brains splattering against a wall and blood splattering on him.

Taking the knife back he stepped over the dead bodies of the pigs, the floor covered in blood and untied the tigress, who was whimpering thanks the whole time he dragged her out.

Another target down.

**A/N Please leave any reviews were I can improve, or if you liked the story. I will try to upload as soon as I can but knowing my reputation I'd be patient **


	2. The Octopus Empire

**A/N Ayy another chapter. Again if you have any criticism on what I can improve on so everyone can like the story that is greatly appreciated**

"Sit" The voice grumbled at the two smallest animals in the precinct.

Nick and Judy both sat on the same oversized chair and watched intently at the slouching figure scrolling through the paperwork. They decided to stay quiet, even Nick who seemed to be trembling to say a quick quip at the Chief. But the urgency of the call made them both curious and excited.

With a heavy sigh, Bogo put down the papers, put his small reading glasses on his desk and watched to two officers sit there.

"You two are here, not because I want you to, but because a special someone wants to chat with you two. Trust me, if it was me I'd pick someone else. But alas, I can't argue." Another heavy sigh and Bogo seemed to slouch more, before clearing his throat and standing up.

"May I represent you two, Director Jupiter of the ZBI," Bogo said, trying and failing to put on an enthusiastic voice.

Out from the shadows came a tall slender Deer, with chocolate brown fur, shiny antlers and sharp dark eyes. He wore a tight black suit and a white shirt underneath. The Deer also carried a gun, not a tranquillizer, the real deal.

The silky smooth voice danced across the room as Director Jupiter spoke "Thank you, Chief Bogo, it's a pleasure to be here. Now onto business" Jupiter clapped his hooves together then put them behind his back, as he slowly walked around the room.

"I'm sorry for such short notice Officer Wilde and Hopps, I know you were close to catching that Weasel but I'm afraid this can't wait." He explained, circling the room slowly, seeming to inspect everything

Nick and Judy both looked at each other. This was very strange, not only had the Director of ZBI himself came to ZPD, but it sounded as if the Director wanted them.

"I will explain more once we're at the ZBI central office, so please follow me." He said, opening up the door and motioning the two Officers to join him. Once they hesitantly hopped off and followed the tall deer, they heard Bogo mutter a few words before the door shut behind them.

Out front in the parking lot was a fancy looking limo waiting for them, two heavy-set Jeep behind it. Once in the limo, they both sat across the deer, who sat relaxed pouring himself some scotch. He knocked three times on the window behind him and instantly the limo pulled out of the precinct parking lot. Director Jupiter smiled at us, drank some of the Scotch and made a satisfying sigh. Again his silky voice seemed to realise any tension in the limo.

"You two must have many questions. In due time I will tell you, but for now, I will settle with one question." He looked at both of us, a calming grin on his face as his dark eyes scanned us.

"Why us?" Nick asked, wanting to know ever since being called back to the precinct.

"Well, I chose you two because of many reasons. You Nick Wilde, you are smart, cunning. You have the street smarts unlike any mammal in the city. You were also an ex-con artist, able to trick anyone with sweet talk and intellect. And you Judy Hopps, you were top of your class in the Academy and received Valedictorian. You are fast, agile. You are clever and resourceful. And on top of that, you were able to trick Wilde, something some of my best agents failed to do.

"I picked you two because you are the best of the best, and I need both of your talents to help me take down a dangerous force, coming alive in Zootopia. But you also need help from someone else." He finished talking, laid back in the cushioned chair and took a deep sip of the Scotch.

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy were trying to take in all of this. The best of the best? Nick through that fit his description perfectly as he let a sly grin creep up on his muzzle. Judy, however, was still taking it in.

"Who else is coming?" She asked, already intrigued.

"I only said I'll answer one question Officer Hopps," Jupiter said, looking into the golden amber of the cold liquid, before looking up and doing that soothing smile one more time.

"I will tell you more at Central Office, for now, please, enjoy yourselves." And with that Nick and Judy, both looked at each other, then out the windows. Watching the hills roll like waves.

The limo stopped. Judy nudged Nick awake, who had been sleeping. Director Jupiter was already leaping out of the car in professional excitement. After hopping out the car Judy looked around. They were nowhere. Bumpy hills scattered the environment and pine forests freckled unevenly across the grounds, they must of been outside of main Zootopia. The one sore thumb was the massive modern building, gleaming in the afternoon light. Animals in black suits, like Jupiters, entered and exited the building. All with blank faces. Entering the lobby was an experience for both Fox and Bunny. It was brightly lit, a large black desk sat at the far end of the room. Chairs and potted plants scattered the massive glass room. Above, a diamond chandelier glistened. And the most noticeable thing was the number of security cameras around the building. Jupiter strolled up to the front desk where a small female wolf sat, typing away at her computer. The Director spoke a few words before he turned around and held out two necklaces with rectangle tags at the end. Putting them on Jupiter explained why we had to wear them.

"So you don't get shot." Jupiter chuckled at that. Judy and Nick didn't.

They all crambed into an elevator. Sleek grey wall and a white patterned carpet, metal buttons occupied on side of the wall. Director Jupiter pressed number 5, and instantly the elevator came to life and sputtered up the building. The Director just grinned at the two other occupants as the doors opened. The hallway in front of them was a bland hallway with doors occupating each side of the grey walls

"Right this way Officers." He said, hands behind his back, already strolling to a door on the left.

When he opened it, no light came from it, except for a soft hue of white light.

Once in the darkroom, they noticed where the light was coming from. In front of them was a massive screen that seemed holographic, two mammals wearing black suits stood there, surveying maps on the screen, lightly talking to each other. When they had entered the room both agents stopped talking and watched them. One of the agents was a Jack Rabbit, maybe a few centimetres taller than Judy, with silver fur with black stripes crawling down his cheeks and ears, with icy blue eyes. The next was a Arctic Fox, a little bit smaller than Nick, who had calming blue eyes.

"You may leave now Agent Savage and Winter, thank you," Jupiter called to the two agents who both nodded, swiped at the screen making it blank and leaving without a word.

Jupiter strolled to the screen, Nick and Judy following him like a shadow. He turned around and smiled at us.

"Now, I will answer your questions. First your prior one Officer Hopps. Who else is coming here? Well, this case needs someone who is a great infiltrator, can blend in anywhere and is brutal in execution. Sadly he was discharged from ZBI but I'll get to that." He explained, then turning to the screen swiped it a couple of times before a surveillance photo came up. It was of a small grey wolf. Said wolf was looked to the side of the camera where a circle of orange fur could be seen surrounding his left eye. His eyes were a deep green, like Nicks but darker. He was wearing a black tactical hat, a black jacket and urban camouflage pants. He also seemed to be armed with a knife and silenced pistol.

"This… Is Ryder Fernsby, Ex-Agent Loki was his Alias. He used to work for ZBI until being discharged for his methods of dealing with cases.." He swiped at the screen again and a horrifying image popped up. Judy's paws instantly sprung up to her mouth in shock at the image.

The floor was piled with dead bodies of pigs, all shot with perfect accuracy. The floor was a pool of blood.

"This image, if from last night. One of his 'missions' seemed to correspond with a client of his, who asked him to avenge his daughter. As you can see he did just that. This group of pigs is part of many illegal activities and part of the Savage Plan. Piggelston Augustus, the pig with the suit, was the head of the gang and funded Bellwether with the Nighthowler Incident. We were going to raid the building and arrest him but, as you can see no use now. This is why Ryder was discharged, every case he got would have similar results." Jupiter swiped again to show an image of a Zebra, next to a surveillance image of the same zebra.

"This-" Jupiter pointed to the image of the zebra "-Is Carl Hoofston, a clerk at a Supermarket. But this-" Jupiter now pointed to the surveillance image of the same Zebra "-Is not Carl but Ryder instead." At that Judy and Nick's head swung at the deer, confused as ever.

"You see Ryder has a special gift. When he was younger his father was a scientist. His father experimented on Ryder with a serum. Ryder got abilities and later killed his father. His abilities correspond to his Alias. He's able to change his appearance at will. He can change into other mammals or change to a completely different animal. He has to touch a mammal to 'mimic' their appearance but can change into a random animal at will." Jupiter then showed a map of Zootopia.

"Ryder seems to be going for a dangerous inner group in the underground region of Zootopia. A council of powerful prey mafias and mobs, known as the Octopus Empire, their symbol is an Octopus around an octagon. Reason for the name is there are 8 council members, making an octagon. Anyway, the Octopus Empire funded and was a part of Bellweathers Nighthowler incident. After she failed, however, they renamed it to the 'Savage Plan', trying to turn predators to savages, so they can gain power over the predators and take revenge from the savage times. This, as you can tell, is something we don't want happening." Jupiter swiped again, showing a map of Zootopia. But this map had pictures of mammals on it. Heads of different prey species popped up in Octagons, 8 in total. Nick and Judy noticed a pig wearing a fedora with a white feather was greyed out, they guessed he was Piggelston. The other seven were; A black-furred male rabbit with a scar along it's muzzle, a white-furred male goat wearing a red suit, a brown male mouse who had a black bowler hat, a beautiful Doe with an elegant blue dress, a male cow who wore a French beret, a male giraffe who wore a long turtle neck and finally an old deer male wearing a British military peaked cap.

"First up is Piggelston Augustus, a gun supplier, drug and sex trafficker, now deceased. Then we have Zack Steel, a bunny with a bad past with predators, their main influencer in getting members. The goat is Tom O'Larry, O'Larry is responsible for taking out those who talk to much. Little guy, there is Micheal Squeek, one of the groups main supplier of Night Howlers. The lady there is Francine Penelope, while Steel influences the public, Penelope more or less influences higher powers by her certain skill set. The cow is Felix D'Amboise, he's the supplier of metal and helps cover up Tom O'Larry's murders. Next, the big guy there is Paul Jobs, Steve Job's distant cousin who has a hate for Steve and Predators. Paul is the mammal that manufacturers all the technology needed. An example is what's left of this device in a factory Ryder blew up a year ago." He swiped the screen again and showed a picture of a charred device that seemed to be a grey box with a massive red light on it. Little pieces of fabric that were most likely burned jutted out of its sides.

"We don't know what it is but it seems to be some sort of tazing device based on the back of the box, containing two small metallic circular disks commonly seen for electrical currents. Anywho-" Jupiter swiped again and the map showed up once more. "- and finally, this here is George Doe, Retired First Lieutenant of the British army. His part in the whole group is his leadership skills and marksmanship with a rifle. He takes out the targets who are too extreme for O'Larry, George is a bit similar to Penelope with Steel, George takes out those in higher places." And with that the screen turned pure white, the Director looked at both the Officers. Judy was taking down notes and sketching the faces of each council member, while Nick seemed dazed, seeming to take all the information.

Then Judy spoke, still writing "So how exactly do we find this Ryder or Loki guy, whatever we call him. If he can change his appearance to anything how are we supposed to find him?"

Before Jupiter could respond Nick seemed to come out of the daze and answer Judy

"Well they have surveillance on this Ryder guy so obviously they can track him down." He finished, smirking and Jupiter in success

Jupiter winced and apologetically responded. "I'm afraid it's not that easy Officer Wilde, you see. That photo is the only current photo of Ryder we have." When he said that, Nick looked defeated, and also losing hope on finding this Rouge Wolf.

"I do have good news, however," Jupiter said, making both Cops look up in unison

"We do know his routines. All we know that around midday he goes to his favourite restaurant. You see his powers, unknown yes, but from what we know. It works kinda like this; Every cell in his body changes, his bones change, his skin and fur undergo simultaneously change. This, of course, takes up energy. He gains his energy in many ways but the best form is eating, a lot. The restaurant he goes to is cheap has plenty of carbohydrates and protein in its food. So go to it at midday disguised, and you should see him. You can't miss him as he'll order plenty of food. So find him, try and get him here so he can help you." Jupiter explained, handing us each a picture with the address of the restaurant. It was an odd looking restaurant, a retro look, but something told them it was built back then. And the worst of it? It was in the most dangerous part of Happy Town.


	3. Happytown Diner

**A/N Wow so quick, anywho hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. If you're not you're always free to contact me why and how I can improve so I can make everyone happy.**

Hobbling along the dirt road, Ryder limped towards a wooden cabin the pine trees surrounding him hosted birds who chipped happily in the opening hours of the morning. Ryder's teeth gritting in pain as his blood soaked paw covered his left side, blood slowly dripping out. One of Tom O'Larry's goons had shot at him after he'd dropped off the wounded tigress at the nearest hospital. He'd just managed to escape but was shot in his lower side. Once in the cabin, Ryder launched himself onto his chair, which creaked under the unexpected weight. Taking off his black jacket and shirt, he saw the extent of the damage. The bullet had lodged itself into his side and was kept there, acting like a cork for the blood. Unwise as it was Ryder needed that bullet out. Scrambling for a pair of pliers and a roll of bandages, he let more blood seep out of the wound, before getting back in the chair and applying pressure once more. Ryder took a deep breath, then plunged the pliers into his wound. Almost instantly hot searing pain came from the wound, as Ryder couldn't help himself but yelp out in pain. Taking a shallow breath, Ryder started up again, searching for the damned bullet. The air was filled with quite whimpers and sounds of blood gushing. Suddenly he yanked out the pliers, a bloodied bullet caught on the end. A relieved and exhausted sigh escaped his muzzle as he lay back in the chair, the bullet finally out. But he wasn't out of the water yet. Ryder glanced down at his wound and saw blood now spilling out. Cursing he quickly wrapped the bandages around his lower torso to get the wound covered. After 2 to 3 cycles around his stomach, he ripped it off with his teeth and used a safety clip to clip it all together. Looking down at his amazing work he saw how the other gunshot wounds were hidden underneath the white material, but his most painful one still stuck out. The gash of scarred tissue plagued the left side of his chest, fur no longer growing there. The scar was long in length and quite think in diameter. It had hurt when he got it, but that physical pain was gone now, only to be replaced by the mental pain every time he thought about it. Shaking the thought out of his head Ryder limped slowly to his room, and collapsed on his bed, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy as he now felt the extent of last night and the energy he drained. Before long the Wolf was fast asleep, gaining energy in small amounts, and his dreams and an endless haze of black.

Nick and Judy were dressed casually, Nick in his normal green Hawaiian shirt, dark purple tie and khaki pants. Judy wore her short-sleeved teal shirt, black singlet underneath and her black leggings. They were in Nicks old red convertible car, they rode with the roof on through Happytown, a sombre silence filling the car as they drove through the slums of Zootopia.

Nick seemed to be reminiscing at the sights, sometimes mumbling to himself or making a surprised noise or side comments.

"Nick do you know where we're going?" Judy asked, breaking the silence. Nick broke out of his mumbling instantly, looking at the bunny next to him then back on the road.

"Yeah, it's on the street where I used to live, gotta say that the restaurant was closed down and only kids doing drugs would go in there. Someone must have brought it." Nick explained, going back to silence. Judy's ears flopped down, as she looked around this didn't look like a place were a kid should grow up.

Nick seemed to notice her sudden change in mood and laughed it off

"Don't worry Carrots, it was quite fun here, got a real sense of community with other kids around your street. Plus Mrs Goldstein always gave me some of her freshly baked cookies." He joked. It seemed to of worked as Judy somewhat smiled, still saddened but a bit happy none-the-less. Suddenly the car jolted to a stop as Nick announced.

"We're here!"

The inside of the restaurant wasn't as bad as they thought. The owners must of had some sort of advantage as it looked quite clean and respectable. Most of the tables were empty except for a few mammals on the stools, drinking and watching a TV hoisted on the ceiling. When they entered the mammals in the stools glanced at them once with no interest then went back to watching the TV. Nick chose a corner seat facing the door and somewhat in the shadows. As they sat there a waiter came up and gave both of the menus

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked, in a surprisingly welcome voice.

"Could I have a Blueberry smoothie?" Nick asked with a charming smile. The waiter jotted it down then asked

"And what does your girlfriend want?" That comment made both of them stop. Nick looked shocked at the waiter while Judy slowly put down her menu. The waiter didn't seem to realize it.

"Uhhh.. she's not my.. Girlfriend," Nick said quietly. The waiter finally saw are shocked and embarrassed looks, before herself looking embarrassed.

"Oh sorry, it's just I thought…." She left the comment hanging in the air. As tension fulled out little table.

After the embarrassing moment, Judy had ordered a Carrot smoothie.

Clearing his throat Nick spoke, with awkwardness still in his voice.

"So Carrots, hows the….reports going?" Nick tried to change the subject, something Judy was very grateful for.

After talking for a while and receiving our drinks we had ordered a bowl of chips (Fries) to share. Once that arrived we were about to dig in before the door opened.

A lion entered the restaurant, he was quite tall and had a very impressive mane. Nothing else stood out about the lion except for the tired look in his eyes, a slight limp to his step and a small red stain on his left side of his torso. The lion gave a kind smile to the she-wolf at the counter, who in return turned blushing. Indeed this lion was quite good looking, if not for the look of pain when he sat down. Judy glanced at Nick who quickly nodded at the chips. Knowing Nick for so long and trusting his instincts she quickly blended in. Eating the chips and laughing at anything Nick said.

"That lion is limping a bit, and I think that's blood on his shirt. Could be our guy." Nick said. Judy followed up with a laugh, but winked at Nick, showing him she understood. Soon when the lion was served Judy spotted something when the lion reached up to get a menu.

"The lion has a woven bandage around his torso, sloppy job as well." Judy explained, with Nick following up with a nod of acknowledgement then with an exaggerated 'Really?!'. Judy's and Nick's blending in seemed to work as no one batted an eye in their direction. Soon the waitress came back to the lion's table and plopped down a massive fish meal with a big bowl of potato wedges.

"Let's have a chat with our man here, shall we?" Nick asked. Judy nodded and as one they stood up and walked to the lion's table, where he was eating a huge chunk of fish.

"Oh hello sir, sorry to bother you but we're just wondering if we could sit with you. You seem quite by yourself and me and my partner here want to give you some company." Nicks charming voice already weaving through the air.  
The lion looked at us sceptically, looked us up and down and looking satisfied enough, shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Sure why not."

They both took a seat opposite the lion, who eyed them for a while before chomping down the the fish, oil dripping from his fingers.

"How you doing.. Ryder?" Nick asked, almost instantly the fish stopped in his hand, and slowly went down to his plate. Ryder looked at the two mammals with eyes never blinking.

"You with O'Larry? Should've guessed." Ryder sighed and leaned back in his chair with a pained sigh.

"Nope, you can have the pleasure to know we're with the ZPD, working with Director Jupiter."

The lion looked at both of them, then in a bland voice responded with:

"That's even worse." Sighing he got up, took one more bite of the fish and went for the door. Thanking the wolf at the counter, who again blushed. Judy and Nick chased him outside the restaurant

"Ryder wait! We need your help." Nick said standing behind the taller mammal.

The lion looked back.  
"Help with what?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused

"The Octopus Empire," Nick replied.

Ryder scoffed at them, and turned back around, walking off.

"I'm already dealing with them." He said behind his back.

"But not so well are you?" It was Judy this time. The lion turned and looked at the Rabbit, seemingly offended.

"What?" He asked, almost angerly.

"Well seeing as you've been 'dealing' with them for 2 years now and you've only managed to take out one crime boss from the council. It would seem you aren't doing so well by yourself. And your wound adds to that fact."

Nick silently cheered Judy on, she was good at this sort of thing.

The lion was quiet for a but, stuttering is disbelief. Before a heavy sigh escaped his muzzle. Nick and Judy jumped back in shock as the lion suddenly turned into the Wolf they had seen in the photo. Ryder walked up to them, and in an annoyed tone replied to Judy's quip towards him.

"Fine, I'll help you. If Director Jupiter picked you guys, and from the ZPD, that must mean you guys are good. Alright, I'll join your little operation. But you tell Jupiter-" Ryder now pointed a finger at Nick. "- this does not mean I'm coming back. I'm just helping you guys in something I'm doing as well. Is that clear?" Nick nodded and did a sloppy salute and his normal sly smirk.

"I'll be at the central office tomorrow morning." And with that Ryder walked off grumbling to himself along the way.

Nick let out a pent out breath.

"That was close, for a second I thought he was gonna stab us."

Shocked Judy looked up at Nick. "What do you mean?"

Nick looked down at Judy. "He had his paw on a knife the entire time."

And with that terrifying information, they jumped back into Nicks car and drove off.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Nick asked as they rolled up to his street. They had just come back from the Central Officer telling Jupiter Ryder would be helping them. Jupiter was glad we weren't stabbed and thanked us before letting us leave.

Looking at Nick, Judy thought for a moment. She was quite tired after today and a movie did sound nice.

"Yeah sure, let's do it." Judy said, giving Nick her smile.

Smiling back he drove into his down the street to his house.

Since the Nighthowler Incident, Nick had finally gotten a better house. With his money from conning and his police salary, he was able to get a decent apartment in Savana central. It was quite large, the door led to the living room with a couch and TV, behind that was the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was things like the toilet, study and a spare room used for storage. To the left of the kitchen were the rooms and a bathroom. To the left and behind was an open area the was well lit with sunlight and in it was a bookshelf, a pool table and a darts board.

Jumping on the couch, Judy rested her head against the top while Nick prepared snacks, happily humming to himself.

Once the movies started, a drama based on cops trying to find a murderer, snacks were eaten and alcohol was drunken. It was a good movie and once done it was quite late outside.

"One more movie?" Judy asked, quite liking spending time with Nick.

Nick nodded and placed another CD in, but it didn't really matter as 10 minutes into the movie they were both out like a light. The crickets chirping quietly in the background

**A/N Next chapter might take a few days, depends on personal life. But again ****any ****criticism is always welcome**


	4. Promotion

**A/N Welcome back to another chapter, those still reading up to here it's nice to have ya. Enjoy the chapter!**

Ryder grumbled to himself as he walked to his district. He really didn't want to work for the ZBI again, he still had a grudge against Jupiter.

"Horny bastard," Ryder muttered under his breath, silently fuming. He was currently disguised as a giraffe so that no one could hear his mumbling. Ryder had stopped at a fast food place for some more food and was now heading to the Meadowlands. He was grateful to the ZBI for one thing, these clothes. They had made him a couple of outfits that are able to stretch of shrink depending on his form. But when he would be infiltrating he'd just change his shape to make clothes from someone.

Still, the ZBI had fired him after saving Agent Savage from one of O'Larry's goons with a rocket launcher. He must admit he did rip the goon to shreds but still.

After a long walk and many taxi rides he was finally walking through the Meadowlands. He'd changed back to himself as soon as he entered, knowing there were no cameras about. The sheep who lived they were used to Ryder and would give him a friendly greeting, but at this hour everyone was inside, the moon already riding high into the sky. As Ryder entered his forest he couldn't help but remember days that happened years ago. His father, who made him into this monster, and his mother, who would always patch him up after he'd get into fights. Thinking about his mother brought him back to Jupiter. That horned bastard started dating his mother a month after his discharge. Ryder loved visiting his mother whenever possible. But every time he'd go up to her door he'd smell her cooking, then the strong aftershave Jupiter always wore when casual.

Cursing as he entered the cabin he put the old stove on and placed a battered pot full of water on top. As he waited for the water to boil, Ryder walked to his bed and slumped down. Sighing as his head hung low. Every day felt like a rewind; Go out, find information on a mob boss, try and take him out, run away after failing, eat, go home wounded, sleep. All the same every day. And every day brought him new scars. Some cuts and bruises there were hidden beneath fur, but some stuck out. The scar previously mentions, and bullet wounds at his shoulder, stomach and thigh. Today he'd gone to get food mostly, before running into those two cops. As Ryder sat there, he couldn't help feeling a deep void in his chest. Something he couldn't explain and every day, the void seemed to get bigger. Huffing he got up and started to prepare his snack, with the water now bubbling in the old metal pot.

Nick was in a haze of fuzzy sleep, on the brink of sleep and consciousness. Nick was mildly aware of a very comfy pillow at his chest, that seemed to be quite warm. Wanting that warmth in his haze and of the cold morning, Nick gripped the pillow closer to his chest and slightly nuzzled into it with a sleepy sigh of comfy satisfaction.

Judy was in the land of dreams, dreaming of Bunny Burrows and the rolling hills scattered with crops and small forests. Judy was mildly away of a very warm blanket on her back, and how that blanket suddenly became closer. Judy wasn't complaining as the warmth it brought in the coldness she felt beyond her dream.

Nick slowly opened his eyes, he looked straight ahead at the static of the TV, the slow light creeping into the windows and empty snack bowls littering the coffee table. Remembering last night Nick tried to find Judy. He couldn't see her anywhere. Sadly Nick thought '_She must have left'_.

Then suddenly Nick was aware of the pillow at his chest, was now moving.

Surprised Nick looked down

_Oh no_

There was Judy, now facing inwards at Nick's chest, with his dark amber paws wrapped around her. Silently freaking out Judy also opened her eyes.

Judy was met with a close up of green. Confused, he adjusted her eyes and saw flowers on the green pattern. Sleepily Judy thought '_It's like Nicks shirt'_.

Instantly her head shot up.

Lavender meeting emerald.

Both moved faster than sound off each other.

Nick scrambled for the Kitchen while Judy sat on the other side of the couch.

"Would you like some coffee? Man, I feel like Coffee, maybe some eggs as well? Oh, I think I brought some carrots on Monday would you like those?" Nick spoke so fast Judy hardly understood his words as he scrambled around the kitchen, nervously laughing to himself.

"Could I have some coffee?" Judy asked, quietly but loud enough for Nick to hear.

"Coffee? Sounds great I'll just make it for ya! You know funny story uh Finnick would always hate Coffee so every time I'd make it he'd freak out about it smelling like that in his van. And then once-"

"Nick.."

"-My dad would always make a cup of joe in the morning before work it was always-"

"NICK!"

Once Judy shouted at Nick he stopped moving. And looked at Judy, coffee cup hovering above the table.

"Coffee would be great," Judy said, with a watery smile, trying to reassure both of them.

Nick returned the smile but it was a real smile. None of that sly charming smirk, but a genuine smile. As Nick made the coffee, the tension seemed to drop a bit, now filled with awkwardness as what happened still burned into their minds. As Judy fiddled with her paws as she tried to understand all this. The smell of roasting coffee beans soothed her tangled mind.

As Nick skillfully manoeuvred around the living room with two coffee cups in his hand he looked up at Judy and gave her another genuine smile. As Judy cupped her coffee she took in a deep sniff and took a tested sip. Delicious as ever. The atmosphere seemed to disappear as they silently took small sips of coffee.

Before Nick cleared his throat and it all came back.

"So…" Nick said, gazing into the dark brown liquid

"So…" Judy replied, placing down her cup

Clearing his throat again, Nick continued.

"What happened this morning. I… didn't mean to…" Nick was at a loss for words, something that was thought to be impossible. Nick's ears even lowered, lying flat against his head.

"I wouldn't blame you if you left right now. I'm sorry…" Nick averted all eye contact with the bunny.

"It's alright Nick. I… kinda enjoyed it.." Now it was Judy's turn to look away, feeling heat climb up her cheeks. Nick's head popped up and his ears now perked straight up.

"You did..?" Nick asked in a soft voice

Nodding her head Judy still avoided eye contact. She heard shuffling beside her and looked up to see Nick smiling once more. That smile already making her feel warm and fuzzy. All churning in her stomach halted, her heart fluttering. As if by an invisible force they started learning closer together. Both parted their lips, prepared for each other. Every Time they got closer their eyes would slowly shut. Before long their eyes were almost shut and their lips millimetres apart. Judy could feel Nicks hot breath tickle her whiskers. Nick and Judy's hearts were hammering in their chest in unison.

Suddenly a blaring sound interrupted them.

Breaking apart like a broken string they realized it was an alarm.

Nicks' eyes widened.

"Oh crap! We're gonna be late!."

And with that professionalism kicked in.

That is if you call professionalism two mammals stumbling on the tiniest things trying to clean up and leave, with curses flung across the room and a Bunny tripping on a small groove in the carpet. Then this was the most professional thing you've ever seen.

Director Jupiter stood in his office, looking out the window. Looking down at his watch he saw the second hand slowly tick away and was wondering where the hell his two Officers were. There was a loud crash behind him and he flung around to see the two Officers fling themselves into his office. Looking flustered they sat in the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"You're late," Jupiter said. Sitting down in his own, more fancy looking, leather chair.

Many sorries came from the two mammals but Jupiter ignored them. Silently looking at the door. Suddenly a black striped Jackrabbit entered, Agent Savage carrying a pile of papers.

"Ah, Agent Savage." Jupiter welcomed warmly.

As Agent Savage passed Judy he flashed her a charming smile. Jupiter hid a smirk.

When Agent Savage placed down the papers on his desk he felt cold metal touch his head.

Jupiter had his revolver pressed against the rabbits head, grinning.

Nick and Judy shouted in surprise.

"Nice try Mr Fernsby, but you really have to try harder than that," Jupiter said to the rabbit.

Both Nick and Judy looking at each other with worry and confusion.

"What gave me away?" He asked.

"Seeing as Agent Savage is in a relationship with Agent Winter, you smiling at Officer Hopps here was a clear giveaway." The fake Savage's eyes widened

"They really got together? Damn good for them." Instantly after saying that the rabbit turned into a grey wolf with that distinctive grey fur around the eye.

Ryder stepped back from the Director and gave a little salute to the two Officers, whose eyes nearly fell out their sockets.

"Good to have to back Mr Fernsby." Jupiter extended his hoof to Ryder. Who ignored it.

Retracting his hoof Jupiter put his gun away again and gestured to an empty chair, Ryder continued to stand.

"You must be wondering why I've called you in again," Jupiter said, dark eyes studying Ryder.

"Actually no, I've read the files. Although I'm unhappy about it, it seems you might need my help." Ryder said, protruding a cardboard folder from his jacket.

"I'm guessing you stole that from Agent Savage's office?" Jupiter said, raising his eyebrow at the wolf.

"Hey he was asleep and it was just sitting there, not doing anything." Ryder shrugged as if stealing a classified report wasn't a big deal.

Sighing Jupiter snatched the files of Ryder and then from under his desk wrapped 3 small tablets.

"These are your mission tablets, they will have information on the target, the best way to infiltrate, their weaknesses and strength, and most importantly, your alias for the mission. Now the mission details are only shown for the mission you're tasked with." Then Jupiter handed each one the tablet the Director then handed out 3 small earpieces.

"And these are your communications devices. They are on a private channel that only you three and I can listen into. I will use it to contact you three, and you will use it to contact each other. Now not to worry about it sticking out. They blend into your fur the moment they are in your ears, and most importantly, to speak into them, all you have to do is think."

Nick and Judy looked at these small devices in shock. Ryder, however, looked slightly impressed.

"And finally onto these beauties." Jupiter gave all three of the small boxes.

"They are a new technology, thanks to one of our leading scientists, that allows you to have a head-up display, HUD for short. These will allow you to track each other and the target. Allies will show up as blue, enemies as red and your target will be highlighted a dim yellow."

As they opened the boxes each one saw in there two contact lenses.

"Now don't think you're going into the missions with nothing. Before we called you we have renovated houses 2 blokes away from each targets locations. So before a mission, you will report there, read the mission reports and get ready. In each building is; a stockpile of clothes for all of you for different occasions, protection such as ballistic vests if needed, a stockpile of weapons made for each of your fittings and fur-spray. Not to worry about eye colour you two, your HUD lenses are able to change that for you."

The fox, rabbit and wolf all looked at each other, a grin breaking out on Nicks' face, excitement on Judy's and mild impression on Ryders

"Now for your mission for today," Jupiter said, breaking the eye contact between now companions. "You will be given alias' for each other that will be your name for as long as you work on this case." Judy looked got even more excited now.

Jupiter continued. "You Officer Wilde will be known as Agent Dolos, named after the greek spirit, who is known to be a master at trickery, deception, craftiness, sly and cunning intelligence. You Officer Hopps will be known as Agent Minerva, the Roman goddess known for her wisdom and war strategies." The two officers exchanged looks of new excitement as they grinned at each other.

"And you Mr Fernsby will, of course, regain your previous title. Welcome back Agent Loki," Jupiter said, beaming at Ryder, who in turn huffed

"Congratulations Agent Dolos and Minerva, you've been promoted to agents of ZBI."

"Looks like the place," Nick said, looking down a piece of paper containing the address and a small photo of a run-down house.

"I wonder if anyone's home." Ryder mused.

It had been an hour since their meeting with Jupiter, who had suggested they get to know each other better. While they got coffee, they didn't fully communicate. Ryder was closed off to most stuff thrown at him except for casual questions. Now they had a neutral friendship. Now they stood outside an abandoned looking house; the gate leaning like an old man and the paint peeling off. Nick strolled up first, later followed by Judy and lastly Ryder. Nick rapped his knuckles on the door

_knock knock, kn-knock knock, knock knock_

Instantly the door opened, the face of a brown bear wearing a black suit and black sunglasses appearing.

As soon as the bear recognised the tree agents at the front lawn he stepped back and let them enter.

The inside of the house was a complete opposite of outside. While outside the sun-bleached green paint cracked and peeled, the grass overgrown, windows bashed out and wood moulding. The inside was fully refurbished. New wallpaper and carpet. New wood and furniture inside. So new in fact that you could still smell the paint and that new carpet smell.

But the most noticeable thing in the house is how packed it was. On the left wall were racks of clothes all different sizes and styles, almost going to the centre of the room. On the right wall was the armoury. On it was bulletproof vests. Spanning from 20mm thick able to stop a 30. Armour piercing round, to a 4-5mm able to stop a 9mm. Next to those were ballistic helmets with elbow and knee pads. All of which in different sizes.

A sheep then escorted them upstairs, the old floors creaking slightly.

And they could not believe their eyes when they got to the top. Racks full of weapons stood on display on the far wall. The metal gleamed in the soft light. In front of the weapons, a long glass table spanned across from left to right. In it on display handguns and smaller weapons. Behind the table was elegant looking male wolf wearing a white suit. He simply nodded at the three then went back to investigating a pistol.

The mission wasn't until night time. So in the meantime Ryder departed to his house while Nick and Judy caught a taxi back to his place. By the time they got there, the sun was just falling down, the orange light catching on the buildings stretching to the sky. Walking into the house Judy was caught by the smell it all. A tint of old coffee, a musky smell and lavender.

Then Judy noticed for the first time lavender plants held in a vase at the entrance. And that musky smell? She'd smelt it everywhere today. At first, Judy thought it must be Nick, but even with Nick far away she could still smell it. Then her eyes opened wider. And she slowly brought her arm up to her nose and sniffed it.

The same musky smell, if only a little bit weaker.

Nick seemed to notice her standing at the entrance as he prepared dinner.

"Alright there Judy?" He asked, breaking Judy out of her little trance.

Slapping her arm back down she gave a sort of smile. "Yep, all good Slick."

"Right so I'm just gonna make us some dinner. Is salad good for you?" He asked, his voice muffled by the kitchen wall.

"Yep, that's fine," Judy called, her voice becoming fainter as she approached the coach. The image of her at Nicks' chest still burnt in her memory; in turn making her cheeks also burn.

After sitting for a while twidling her thumbs Nick came back with two plates and handed one to Judy. Who eagerly accepted, being quite peckish. As they ate Nick turned on the TV to a random show.

"What a day," Nick said suddenly. Judy hummed in agreement.

"I mean a promotion? And I'm still a probationary officer! But agents of ZBI? Ha! Amazing," Nick said, a smile on his face. Judy couldn't help but smile as well. It was quite unbelievable.

Nick turned the smile to her, and that warm fuzzy feeling returned. How she loved and hated that feeling. Judy couldn't help however and gave a lopsided smile in return. Yes, what an amazing day it has been. Both Judy and Nick thought, unconsciously thinking of the same events of this morning.

**A/N If you guys have any complaints I'm all ears. Enjoy the story? Excellent I do hope you are. If your not I'm always open to hear your criticism or thoughts. Anyway, all as ever have a good day.**


End file.
